Nocturnal Feast
by Spagthesis
Summary: The sequel to Urine Trouble. Lori kicks up fooling around with Lincoln up a notch, but starts to have deeper feelings emerge for the boy. Rated M for lewd


**Author's note: So here's the sequel to Urine Trouble. Keep in mind, the fetishes in this one are still ridiculous. This was hard to write, mainly because the prequel was intentionally wacky while this one isn't. I wanted to test myself with this one, see if I could make use the kinks and have it be a little heartwarming/serious. Anyways, hope some of you folks like it. Originally posted on my pastebin on 6/19/17.**

* * *

Lincoln awoke bright and early at 7am, the same time he did every day alongside his family. Lucky for him, it was Saturday, so he won't have to deal with dullness of school today.

He stretched his arms out and yawned before he staggered out of his bed.

He searched his drawer for his shirt and jeans so he could look presentable at the breakfast table. Although, there wasn't necessarily a rule about needing pants on to eat at the table in the Loud House.

After finding his jeans, Lincoln put them on, then he scouted for where he left his shoes.

It came to him after briefly thinking, they were left under his bed as always.

Once discovering them, he realized that there was something else on his mind. Something definitely happened last night and he couldn't really remember at the moment. All he knew is that it took place in the living room, but what happened there exactly? He needed to find out the whole story.

Lincoln paced around as he pondered, he felt half asleep and needed to fully awake himself. Whatever it was, he hoped it would come back to him soon. In the meantime, he needed to get downstairs and join his family for breakfast.

The boy left his chamber, walking through the vacant hall and downstairs.

When Lincoln made it to the dining room, he saw Lori at the table, she peered down at him like an eagle would its prey.

He stared back at her blankly. Did the events of last night have to do with her? He could only wonder as his memory still wasn't jogged into place.

Lori smiled and gestured to him to come sit next to her.

Lincoln didn't put much thought into his actions as he grabbed a seat next to her.

"Did you have fun last night? I sure did." She whispered into his ear.

His skin chilled from her cold breath, he practically froze in place. Right then and there it all came back to him. What he did, what they did last night. For some reason it only required her simple whisper, but he remembered everything now. He replayed the whole scenario in his mind, each piece of the puzzle fell into place along with every little detail. How could he have forgotten something so ridiculous?

There were five stages of yesterdays events, their talk, his comic, their handshake, the rendezvous and the dirty deed itself. He would just die of embarrassment if any of his other sisters knew about this. Or even worse, if his parents did.

Lori didn't seem to be the type to blab, in fact, she never was. She did force him up to bed that night after they finished. She even cleaned the couch and carpet thoroughly, leaving no traces of foul play left behind.

Ensuring there was nothing left, she wouldn't have to worry about Lisa doing DNA samples and investigations on the matter. Their tracks would be covered and no one would even know. It's far better kept a secret. Nobody else in their family would be able to understand why they did it. Heck, Lincoln barely grasped why Lori even desired it in the first place.

Despite that, the boy managed to let out a huge sigh after those realizations. Feeling he overreacted, but recalling how much he liked it. Admitting that to himself took amounts of unknown strength. It was the size and shape of Lori's butt that nearly hypnotized him as well as the... little show she put on, which had left him in awe.

Why did Lori make him do it? He still never understood. When the time was appropriate, he really needed to ask her.

"I did." Lincoln finally answered to Lori, who currently focused on his complexion as he was lost in thought.

"I figured. How about round two tonight, twerp?" She asked, smirking.

"No, thanks..." Lincoln muttered quietly.

"You disappoint me." That answer wasn't the one she wanted from him, but there was another trick up her sleeve. She'd be sure to put it to good use later.

Yet, those words hurt more Lincoln more than he expected. He couldn't say yes, even though he did enjoy it. The idea of being caught doing what they did stressed him out. It might not be worth doing again.

The boy looked at his empty plate afterwards.

"Oh, right, Mom and Dad are still making breakfast." He realized, having far too much on his mind to keep track of his surroundings. Which at the time consisted of chatter from his siblings, except Lori.

She remained silent after the answer she received. She felt so displeased, but she wasn't one to give up so easily.

Meanwhile, both his parents were slaving in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the whole family.

The smell of cooked eggs, bacon and hash browns slowly slipped its way into the area, teasing all of the kid's appetites.

Except for Lori and Lincoln, who hardly acknowledged it. They still sat next to each other in silence, awaiting for their parents to appear with their meal despite neither of them being hungry.

Nobody noticed their strange behavior because they were too busy talking. A cluster of spoken words ranging from 'poo poo' to Mick Swagger.

None of this held any interest to them, they practically drowned it all out.

Mostly Lincoln, who couldn't break his fixation on what happened last night. Urinating inside his sister was bizarre, and it definitely isn't something that an eleven year old boy should be doing.

He shifted his thoughts to Lori. Did she like being peed on for some reason? He had never ever heard of anyone enjoying anything like that. Fetishes were generally a foreign subject to him.

Aside from that, he got himself together when he heard his mother speak.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Rita announced from the kitchen.

Her and Lynn Sr. made their way to the dining room with the abundance of food.

Eggs, bacon and hash browns it was, just as the kids smelt previously.

Everyone dived on into their food, devouring it as if they haven't eaten in days.

The boy hardly ate. He couldn't get his mind off Lori, who appeared to be eating just fine.

She scarfed her food down in a minute, then excused herself from the table.

Finally, Rita noticed something off about Lincoln and spoke on it. "Honey, are you okay? You're hardly eating your food. Do you not like it?"

"It's fine, Mom, I'm... not really hungry right now." Lincoln said, his voice filled with a noticeable sadness.

"Do you want me to save your food for later when you're hungry?" Rita asked, growing a bit concerned about his lack of appetite. Him not wanting to eat was definitely unusual.

"Nah, just give it to whoever wants it-"

He got cut off by Luna before he even finished.

"Sweet, thanks bro!" She said, snagging his plate from him and eating whatever remained on it.

Lincoln then dismissed himself from the dining table and went into the living room. He wanted to get his mind off of things. What better way to reduce stress than playing some video games?

Much to his convenience, the space was empty, meaning he had the tv all to himself for the moment. In the Loud House there is a 'first come first serve' rule as far as the tv went. So, his sisters were either eating breakfast still or lounging elsewhere.

"Perfect." Lincoln mumbled to himself, savoring up the sight of no pesky siblings in the way. Time for a solid hour of gaming or whatever he could squeeze in until the others arrived. Regardless, they'd have to wait their turn.

Before starting, he glanced at the couch, noticing how clean it was from afar. Lori did a fine job with cleaning up last night.

He bent down and smelled the cushions, noticing a sweet lavender fragrance on it. What a relief. The unpleasant stench of pee had totally vanished.

After Lincoln lifted his head up, he spotted Charles looking at him, turning his head sideways in confusion.

He chuckled it off and went towards the tv.

The boy picked up Battle Royale, it was one of his favorite fighting games.

He placed the disc into the console, then waited patiently for it to read and successfully load. He really couldn't wait to get some practice in, having been improving his skills and technique the more he played.

Right when it loaded, Lori walked into the room.

"Oh, hey, Lincoln." She said casually, trying to spark a conversation up. Her tone seemed somewhat happy, sounding exactly opposite compared to when they last spoke.

"H-hi, Lori." Lincoln responded nervously. Was she not 'disappointed' in his decision anymore? If so, she got over it incredibly fast, or she had something planned.

Usually, if he or his other sisters would ask a favor of Lori, she would expect immediate payback. This time, she came up with a different approach.

Lincoln wasn't aware. Whatever it was, it didn't concern him. He just wanted to relax and play some video games. This would only be a problem if she started bugging him.

He shifted his focus back to his game, entering the character select menu and choosing his favorite character, Muscle Fish.

He picked his opponent, the dreadful Captain Owie.

"Okay, I gotta pick a map... ah, yes, power plant, my favorite!" Lincoln said to himself while he got in the zone.

"Round One... Fight!"

Immediately after the announcer officially began the game, Lori walked in right front of the tv.

Lincoln panicked and hit the pause button abruptly.

"Heeeey, Lincy, like what you see?" She teased, bending over in front of him and wiggling her butt.

She turned her head over and looked him in the eyes, getting a glimpse of his reaction. The wide grin on her face practically pinpointed that she was up to no good.

"Move, Lori, you're blocking the screen!" Lincoln yelled. He should have known acquiring a moments peace or time to himself is always insanely hard to accomplish in his house.

"I think I'm doing you a favor actually. I don't want to see you get destroyed by the npc." She taunted.

"What!?" Lincoln questioned angrily. Now she did it. She undermined his skills. What does she know anyway? He'd say he's pretty darn good at the game. Heck, he KNEW he was.

"I bet even I could beat you on here." The girl added.

"Pfft, don't even bother. I would crush you." Lincoln replied, totally confident in his abilities.

Lori smiled. "Wanna make a bet on this? If I win, you gotta do a favor for me." She was at it again, setting up a little trap.

Lincoln knew what she was doing, but he went along with it anyways. He had done a ton of favors for her in the past. Including yesterday, which ended up being the most extreme one. Although, the idea of turning tables piqued his interest.

"Oh, yeah, what if I WIN?" He asked, awaiting her response.

"Then I will do something for you. Anything you want." Lori mentioned. However, she knew something that he didn't. Her own confidence remained pretty high because of it.

Once again, they shook hands to seal the deal. Whoever loses owes a favor to the victor. That's how it is gonna go.

Lincoln did notice her consistent smugness. It wasn't right. Why was she acting that way? She wasn't a gamer, and as far as he knew she's never even played this particular game.

"Best two out of three wins." He said.

"Whatever works, twerp. You're still gonna lose." Lori gloated.

That tasteless arrogance annoyed Lincoln, he sure would enjoying turning her into dust in a few minutes.

The rival siblings picked the same characters and map as before.

Preparing to duel, they waited for the announcer to begin the first round.

"Round 1... Fight!"

After clashing with multiple kicks and punches, Lincoln managed to defeat Lori in the first round using Muscle Fish.

He smiled, he so had this. What was she even thinking challenging him?

Lori hadn't given up, she had some training on the game, but the boy had no clue. She knew she could totally beat him.

"Round 2... Fight!"

The next round was much closer, both of them were down to a sliver of health. It became a matter of landing only one hit, and Lori pulled off the victory with a clutch uppercut attack.

Lincoln became a bit frustrated, though felt he had nothing to worry about. She just got lucky that time. All he has to do is beat her in the next round and he'd be victorious.

"Round 3... Fight!"

And then the worst happened.

Using her character to its full potential, Lori combo'd Lincoln rapidly and earned a flawless victory in a matter of seconds. It's exactly how she wanted to end it. It was all skill, luck couldn't be used as any excuse.

"What the- How the!?" He became appalled. How the heck did he lose to her? She wasn't really a gamer like him.

His face demanded an explanation so she gave him one.

Lori smirked and started informing him on a little something. "So, before the Santiagos moved away, I use to hang out with Ronnie Anne after school sometimes. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah..." Lincoln answered, awaiting for the full context. There had to be some sort of clarification on this.

"Well, Ronnie and I use to play video games a lot. Especially this game, it was one of her favorites. She was very good at it and taught me how to play." She mentioned honestly.

"Oh..." Is all Lincoln said.

Lori told the truth, though it was hard to believe that she progressed so fast. She did sometimes play games with him on rare occasions, so it's definitely possible that she and Ronnie Anne would do the same.

"So, that's why you lost. I'm gonna leave you alone for now, but you better show up at my room tonight. We've got an agreement on the line here." Lori stated firmly, content with how things played out.

Once again, she went about things vaguely. Yet, he couldn't imagine it'd be as insane as last time. Even then, the odds were he might enjoy it given how last night turned out.

"I'll be there." Lincoln promised shamefully.

The boy felt so embarrassed, but hoped to avenge his loss to her one day. Regardless, he couldn't get out of this. His fate got sealed by a simple handshake. If he really knew his sister, something strange is certainly up. Regardless, he'd find out more later tonight.

"Good, see ya then, Lincy." Lori emphasized his nickname to try and get a reaction to him before leaving him be.

He ignored her while he returned to practicing on his video game. Now, he just needed to figure out that sick combo she did on him.

Lincoln kept on gaming, getting in two solid hours until he got exhausted.

Afterwards, he shut down his game system and turned the cable back on for which ever lucky sister had control of the tv next. If things were as he assumed, they'd most likely start fighting over it like they usually did. Lord knows he didn't want to get into the middle of that.

The day progressed further as it became time for dinner.

Lori sat next to Lincoln once again while they waited for their food.

The deviant girl glued her eyes onto him, thinking of what she had in mind for tonight. She can't wait to have her way with him again.

Seeing how it was Saturday, Lynn Sr. prepared some succotash to maintain tradition. Not an ideal dish for any of the kids, but it sure beats starving, right?

"Dinner is served!" He announced to everyone as he placed his culinary masterpiece on the table.

With a lack of enthusiasm, save for himself, everybody helped themselves.

Lincoln scooped a decent amount on his plate and started eating. He may have been anxious about tonight, but luckily his appetite was back to normal.

His mother's concerns earlier vanished when she noticed him eating normally alongside the others.

"Feeling better, dear?" Rita asked.

Ye-yeah, Mom." The boy nearly choked on his food as he wasn't expecting to be questioned.

Lori hovering over him didn't help either. What's she gonna make him do tonight? Whatever it may be, chances are it wasn't going to be pretty.

Casual conversations took place at the table as everybody ate.

Lincoln kept quiet up until he cleaned his plate of food minutes later. Strangely enough, he actually finished his food first.

"Can I be excused?" He asked, showing off his spotless plate as if it was trophy while the others kept on eating.

"Sure, honey." Rita said. A simple, yet totally convenient answer for him.

Lincoln stacked his plate along with the other dirty dishes and returned to his chamber. He figured he'd kill time by reading that comic Lori bought him yesterday. It definitely would help reduce his anxiety. All he needed to do was relax for now.

The boy entered his room and shut the door behind him.

He picked up his comic off his desk and began reading it slowly. He had two hours before he had to meet Lori once again.

Reading steadily, he was able to finish the comic in an hour.

Having more minutes to spare, he then brainstormed some ideas. Comics influenced him heavily, it's always been one of the things he's the most passionate about. One day, he had truly hoped to make a successful comic of his own, so it wouldn't hurt to start now, right?

Lincoln snatched a few pencils, an eraser and blank pieces of paper.

He doodled his little heart out, trying his best to create something. His imagination would come in pretty handy for something like this. Of course, it was going to take some serious practice before he created anything worthwhile.

After working for a bit, the time came.

Lincoln grabbed his pillow and blanket, leaving Bun Bun alone for the night.

He tiptoed down the hall until he finally reached his sister's room. It wasn't necessary that he stay super quiet, but he didn't want to wake anyone who currently slept.

Lincoln tapped on the door a few times before Lori opened it and invited him in.

He glanced to the right and saw Leni was already passed out.

She looked peaceful, and also locked in a deep sleep. He could only assume that it'd be the best if she stayed that way.

"Come here, Lincy..." Lori's sultry voice invited him into her bed.

Without hesitation, she caressed him in her arms, placing his head between her boobs and stroking his white hair.

She traced her fingers throughout it playfully, doing her best to soothe his nerves.

"Was this all she wanted? To cuddle? That's refreshing and a lot less weirder than before." The boy thought, feeling relieved.

He kept his relationship as just friends between him and Ronnie Anne. However, Lori and Bobby were lovebirds. So, it was definitely possible that she yearned for affection, she needed someone now that he wasn't around. What she really had in mind was going to be a bold move for her, but she wanted to try it so bad.

Lori sat up, removing him from her arms temporarily.

He glared at her, unsure of why she moved herself that way.

She took her tank top off, unveiling her large breasts to him, feeling content, and slightly relieved at the cool breeze that brushed against them.

Lincoln's eyes made contact with Lori's areolas as he gulped nervously. What was she going to do him? He had no idea, but he felt incredibly awkward now. This was the first time he's seen boobs before, it didn't help that the size of these ones were intimidating.

"Come here." The girl whispered.

As he started crawling on his knees towards her, she realized this wasn't the right position to go about this.

Instead, she laid back down and gestured for him to snuggle with her.

Lincoln did so, allowing his face to be smothered in her boobs again, only with no clothing shielding them this time.

"Suck on my tit." Lori cooed. This must have been what he owed her. It really was odd, though he did lose to her fair and square.

Lincoln obeyed, placing his mouth on her exposed nipple.

Gripping onto it using his soft lips, he began sucking it tenderly.

Lori's face became reddened from pleasure, it felt amazing, better than she originally fantasized about. It was a shame for her that she couldn't lactate for him. Regardless, it hit every note of pleasure for her and more. She hoped he enjoyed it as well, which was possible judging from what seemed passionate as opposed to reluctant.

Lincoln let go and stared at her briefly, keeping his eyes locked on her.

Then he went back right to it, sucking relentlessly while maintaining eye contact.

She noticed how deep his gaze was and smiled at him. Looking at him then and there, she knew the loving feeling was mutual.

The slurping noises soon increased in volume as did his speed.

He licked quickly, and sucked like a vacuum at this point.

Lori stroked his hair again and pushed him deeper into her chest.

The grin on her face was so lustful. She once wanted to do this with Bobby before, but he refused. Receiving this so long after rejection did wonders for her.

Many minutes passed as Lincoln finished feeding and let go for good.

His spit and slobber coated her nipple, but she held no complaints.

Lori became the first to speak afterwards. "Did you like that, Lincy?"

"Ye-yeah..." He slurred, his mouth being a saliva ridden mess.

"Good, I'm glad you did." She responded happily. "Beats last night, doesn't it?"

"Sure did." Lincoln replied quietly. Breastfeeding is certainly new to him, yet he found it pretty relaxing. It's definitely less stressful and messy compared to what they did the previous night.

Shortly after, the boy napped like a baby, still wrapped in his loving sister's arms.

Feeling satisfied herself, Lori joined him, shutting her eyes and dozing off peacefully.

There was an almost permanent smile painted on her face while she rested.

An hour later, Lincoln woke up thanks to tossing and turning non stop. He couldn't sleep. It felt weird sharing a bed, and as much as he cared for Lori, he almost missed his privacy when sleeping.

Part of him still didn't believe she actually beat him in a video game. The current score for him remained 0-2. He recalled thinking about winning before he suffered his lost today. After what he did with her, he saw losing as a rather good fate.

Continuing thinking, Lincoln deduced that she was just lonesome. It hasn't been that long since the Santiago family moved, he knew she missed them dearly, too. Her recent clinginess to him could only be influenced by Bobby being out of the picture. Sure their relationship remained strong, but it was now long distance. That's exactly the kind of thing that can strain and even end couples.

Lori needed a man in her daily life, someone to cuddle and kiss. What she desired, was a 'boo boo bear' of some sort. That's where Lincoln came in. He is kind, cute, caring and the only other boy she loved. A little side relationship wouldn't hurt she felt. The obvious immorality to it certainly didn't stop her from pursuing it. She'd make sure they'd get away with it as well. College is coming up soon in a few weeks anyways, so it probably wouldn't last much longer. She wouldn't forget about him though, she'd cherish these moments forever.

Getting his mind back in the present, he checked on Lori only to find her knocked out cold, lying on her stomach and snoring faintly in her deep slumber. She had no problem sleeping with company it seemed.

She was sprawled out, relaxed and... defenseless.

His eyes scoped out her entire body, dashing between her head, back, legs... and butt. The latter stuck out the most to him. It was as big as he remembered. Her boxers hardly made any effort to hide its size. It's so well rounded and perfectly shaped.

Lincoln felt that strange fixation and fascination he had again.

Except this time, Lori wasn't putting on a little talent show for him. Yet, he sensed that attraction to it linger inside him, he needed to actually touch it.

The boy focused on her rear, hesitantly lifting a hand in the air and preparing to make contact. He needed to feel it, to feel her. He imagined it'd be very soft, almost like a pillow.

Thoughts running wild, his hand finally touched it, and it was just as he wished.

Lori's slow breathing during sleeping made her whole body pulsate.

He rubbed his hand on her in a circular motion, getting a good feel of the buns she possessed.

The warmth between their skins was intense. Even then, only touching it wasn't enough to please him. He needed to do something more.

Taking a huge risk, Lincoln placed both his hands at the edges of her shorts.

Slowly, but carefully, he slid them down to reveal her goods.

The few seconds it took felt longer than it actually was.

The boy began sweating profusely, realizing how hard this is to do, but he didn't want to give up.

"Please don't wake up." He whispered under his breath. If she were awake now he assumed she'd be furious at him. That initial thought didn't help calm him either.

His skin felt like it was on fire due to his strange lust and anxiety.

Eventually, Lincoln lowered them enough to get the whole view.

There was enough moonlight shining through the window to assist his vision. He saw them as clear as he could, in a way they kinda resembled the full moon.

He had gotten so far at this point without waking her. It was unbelievable, but he needed to go further. The feel and look of her butt stole his breath away.

Yet, how did it taste? The boy's mouth watered at the mere conception of it. The unsanitariness hadn't even crossed his mind.

His curiosity led the way down her back path.

Lincoln let out a deep breath before going through with this.

He overlooked towards her to see if she's actually sleeping. To him, it sure looked like it.

Although, the boy didn't know that Lori was awake. Once that cold air surrounded her exposed rear, she awoke instantly. She knew he was touching her, but she just waited for his move.

Until then, she continued to feign being asleep.

Positioning himself, Lincoln laid on his stomach, allowing his legs to hang off the edge of the bed.

He soon placed his elbows to the sides of her thighs.

Soon enough, his small warm hands gripped her colossal buttocks.

Lincoln began spreading her open, revealing the dark abyss yet again, the same one he filled with pee the night before.

He grew extremely tense, but he made it this far, no going back now.

He stuck his tongue out and dove his head in steadily, making oral contact with her puckered hole.

Lincoln whirled his tongue in any direction he could think of, up, down, left and right as well as a circular clockwise motion.

He rimmed every bit of her anus thoroughly.

The taste wasn't as bad one would think. Lori was actually pretty clean down there. The smell on the other hand, wasn't very pleasant.

Lincoln arched his neck up, elevating his nose to avoid that stench.

Regardless of that, he loved it. It was completely bizarre, yet strangely satisfying.

He trooped onward, licking recklessly and satisfying his hunger.

While lost in the lustful action, Lincoln felt his pants tighten, but remained too busy wedging his tongue between the girl's anal walls to really acknowledge it.

Lori took it all without a whimper. She wanted to moan or groan, but she stifled her face in the pillow to silence herself. If she made any sound or movement, she could potentially scare him.

She desired for him to keep going, she didn't want him to stop. It felt wonderful, despite it not being her entrance of preference.

She decided to send Lincoln a signal. It was a fart that traveled right into his mouth as he licked away, fogging on his tongue.

On instinct he coughed and covered his mouth.

Caught completely off guard, he shook his head to get a grip on himself.

Determined, he forced his tongue back into her hole, looking to finish the job.

She wanted to giggle so badly at how commendable Lincoln's persistence was. She can only wonder if she had slept on her back, would he have gone for her vagina? Or is he just enamored with her big butt?

Keeping her face down and eyes closed, Lori became fixated on that notion. Maybe she could get him to eat her out eventually? Would be worth trying. But it might be best to stop playing games with the boy. She needed to be more forward about her feelings towards him.

Right as her mind clouded of those thoughts, Lincoln stopped.

He removed his tongue and face away from her cheeks. It was hard to see in the dark, but he left quite a few strands of saliva on her hole, leaving it wet.

There was nothing he could have done for it, but he couldn't leave her exposed like that.

Keeping that in mind, the boy then pulled her shorts up around her waist.

Afterwards, Lincoln maneuvered to his original spot next to her, pulling the blanket over himself and resting his head on the pillow.

Performing anilingus on Lori really fatigued him to the point where he could go to sleep.

"Finally..." He whispered to himself as he shut his eyes and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Hours progressed while the night flew on by. The sun revealed itself and shined through the windows of the room, thus beginning a brand new day.

Lincoln woke up next to Lori in the morning, groggy and a bit disoriented, but he more aware this time around. He remembered exactly what he did last night.

Did Lori know what he did to her? That's what he needed to find out.

He glanced in her direction, seeing her sleeping in the same position.

Lincoln rubbed his forehead in shame, the guilt started overwhelming him. When she wakes up, he'd confess immediately. Even if his intentions were good, it didn't feel right doing that to her.

Until then, he decided to get out of bed and go wash up in the bathroom.

However, before he got anywhere, Lori grabbed his arm.

Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks. Is he going to face her wrath once and for all?

"Hey..." She spoke. Her voice sounded relaxed, and even a bit happy?

Lincoln turned his head over to look Lori in the eyes.

Before he got a peep out she pulled him into a kiss.

She held his head while she pressed her lips against his.

The boy's eyes widened in shock as he began feeling her tongue slip in his mouth and dance beside his.

Lori finished her morning kiss and pulled away, leaving a stray trail of their mixed saliva to fall freely on the bed.

He was taken a bit back by that burst of morning affection.

"I was awake the whole time, Lincoln. I felt you lick my-" The girl stopped as she remembered Leni was still near them.

She raised her head up, looking over and viewing her sister resting.

Lori cleared her throat and continued. "That's not something even Bobby would do for me. Heck, he wouldn't even go down on me to begin with."

"Go down on you?" Lincoln questioned the phrase. Despite what he did last night, he technically was still innocent. He's only a boy.

"Oh, well, that means... nevermind. What I'm trying say is... I'm pleased with what you did. And surprised, I didn't even expect you to go that far." Lori chuckled.

"I was worried you would be mad at me." Lincoln said, scratching his chin while he blushed.

"Quite literally the opposite, Lincy boo boo bear." Lori cooed, pulling him into a hug.

Lincoln's eyebrows rose hearing her words. What a strange nickname for him, though it certainly beats getting called lame-o by Ronnie Anne.

Prior to his thoughts going deeper, Lori rested her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Now, go brush your teeth, you've got butt breath."

"Butt breath?" He questioned, ending the hug and closing his mouth with his hand. He failed to even think about that factor.

Before he took her suggestion, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I just remembered something, did you get my signal?" She felt keen to see if he knew what she was referring to. Obviously, she knew well enough that he did receive it.

"Your signal?" The boy asked.

She spoke. "Yeah, remember when I farted and..."

"Oh, yeah, I did." Lincoln uttered, a bit flabbergasted.

"That's a funny way of communicating." He thought. Yet, he also remembered how it caught him off guard.

Lori gave a gentle smile and said. "I'll see you again at breakfast."

Lincoln nodded at her before getting out of bed.

He immediately got back on track afterwards, deciding to make his way to the restroom and clean himself up.

He sped out to the hallway, but ended up colliding with the twins who were playing cops. At 7:30 am sharp too, they must have been working an early shift. Worst yet, they were patrolling right in front of the bathroom door so he couldn't have avoided them even if he wanted to.

"Hey, no speeding, dirtbag!" Lola and Lana scowled in unison.

"Sorry, officers." Lincoln said, playing along with their game.

Their concerns of speeding vanished when they noticed something weird. His breath smelt really bad.

They started berating him after taking one whiff of it.

"Ewww, Lincoln, your breath smells like butt!" Lola cried in disgust.

"Hey, yeah, what have ya been doin', Lincoln? Eating butts!?" Lana asked, snickering.

Both of the little girls cackled madly, so much it hadn't occurred to them that they actually broke character.

Lincoln frowned, scooting on pass them as they were laughing up a storm. He might have been getting taunted, but at least he didn't have to serve any time, right? Being insulted so early in the morning was unusual, yet they weren't wrong. His breath did smell pretty gross, though it wasn't anything brushing his teeth and gargling mouthwash wouldn't fix.

The boy entered the restroom and grabbed his toothbrush.

After snagging the toothpaste, he brushed his teeth and tongue vigorously, trying his hardest remove any pungent breath he possessed.

Once spitting out the remains of the paste, he snagged some mouthwash and started gargling it.

He counted in his head until he reached thirty seconds, then spewed it out of his mouth and into the sink.

Lincoln ran some cold water not only to drain the remains, but to wash up as well.

He cupped the running water in his hands and splashed his face a few times. The cool liquid felt so refreshing, and helped him fully wake up.

He then snatched a towel from the rack and dried himself off.

Now, the boy was ready to face the world. Or in this case, his family.

Lori herself then headed to the bathroom to do the exact same as he did. Having gained also said 'butt breath' from him after she kissed him.

Once again, Lincoln traveled downstairs for breakfast.

Moments later, Lori showed up and as always made sure she sat by her little Lincy.

"Let's take a break with these deals and just relax today, sound good?" She whispered in his ear, her voice sounding much warmer this morning as opposed to yesterday.

Lincoln nodded at her. He felt perfectly okay with chilling on a Sunday, no need to stress about anything before they return to school the next day.

After agreeing on that, breakfast was completed as Lynn Sr. and Rita showed up carrying a ton of french toast for everyone. Unlike dinner, there really is no schedule. It usually got decided on whatever their parents were in the mood to cook. Or sometimes, it was whatever the kids could scavenge.

"Okay, kids, enjoy!" Lynn Sr. announced yet again while everybody dug in.

Everybody casually rambled on at the table, but Lori and Lincoln remained quiet again. No one seemed to notice how close they were recently and that was probably for the best.

They calmly ate in unison alongside the whole gang up until the very last and delicious bite.

After finishing his food, Lincoln excused himself and marched up to his bedroom. He had plenty of daylight left, now would be a fine time to work on his comic he figured.

Meanwhile, the other kids finished breakfast, but Lucy was the first to claim access to tv.

She made the others suffer by watching her favorite soap opera, Vampires of Melancholia. Most of them endured it even though it wasn't their cup of tea.

But Lori, simply grunted and headed off to see what Lincoln is up to.

She walked upstairs to his room to pay him a visit. She kept her word at breakfast, there'd be no foolin' around tonight. However, she never said anything about not hanging out with him.

He forgot to shut his door all the way as the girl arrived and pushed it open gently, letting herself in.

"Hey, Lincoln, what are you doing?" She asked, sitting down on the other side of his bed.

"Just working on my comic." He murmured, eyes focused on his writing and sketching.

"You're making a comic? That's literally the cutest thing ever." She replied, grinning.

Her comment made him blush. "Th-thanks, Lori. I'm trying really hard. I want to become a comic book writer/artist when I grow up and I figured I'd give it a shot now."

Lincoln kept focused on his work despite the initiated conversation.

He had no clue, but Lori was smiling at him. She was so proud of his ambition. In her mind, she could picture him growing up, achieving his goal and it elated her greatly.

Relishing in those positive thoughts, she figured she'd ask more about it. "So, what's it about?"

Lincoln scratched his head at her question.

"That's what I need to figure out. I want it to be as cool as Ace Savvy, that's all I know so far." He stated sincerely.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something soon. Whenever it's finished I'd love to read it, Lincy." Lori assured.

"Really?" Lincoln questioned in disbelief. It's no lie, she didn't care much for comics. Sometimes, she'd even tease him for dressing like Ace Savvy. However, his passion for them was admirable enough to where it actually intrigued her.

Lori nodded at him and smiled.

His heart warmed at the mere idea of someone other than his friends being interested in his comic. Whenever he eventually finishes it, he'd show it to her first he decided then and there. He can only hope she likes it.

After that decision, Lincoln remembered that he needed to ask her that one big question.

He stopped sketching for a moment and turned towards her.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Lori replied. Judging from his expression, she could see he was somewhat troubled.

"Why did you make me do all those things?" He asked. "I kinda figured you would just have me do your laundry, you know?"

"Well, I had you do them because... I wanted to try something different. And as you know, I like boys and well, Bobby would never do anything like that with me. So, I wanted to see if you would." She answered.

"Oh..." Lincoln murmured. He wasn't sure what else to say. Is she using him as a replacement for Bobby? He couldn't be too certain, but at least she gave him the truth.

"Are you upset with me?" Lori asked, surely hoping he wasn't.

"If I was I wouldn't have, you know, did what I did to you last night. I kinda liked doing all that, but it makes me nervous just thinking about it." He mentioned, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Don't stress, Lincoln, I won't make you do any of that stuff anymore, not unless you want to of course. I mean, you did literally help yourself to my butt last night." She said, winking at him exuberantly.

The both of them proceeded to giggle afterwards. This might not be ending of their encounters, yet in this moment, it felt good to actually talk about it. Regardless, the two really needed to take it easy for a while.

On that note, Lori did just that, sitting back and texting Bobby as she would normally do. Their conversation consisted of love and the future plans that lied ahead.

Yet, the minute her boyfriend stopped replying to her texts she turned her direction towards Lincoln again.

She hovered over her text messages with him and sent him a heart. It was an endearing, albeit somewhat cheesy thing to do, but she wanted to see his reaction.

Lincoln stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard a buzzing sound.

"I got a text? I bet it's Clyde or Ronnie Anne." He thought, assuming wrongfully while placing his pencil down.

Grabbing his phone, he glanced at his received messages.

He blushed again, yet more heavily.

Lori beamed at him. She could see he got a bit caught off guard from that sneaky text. She didn't have to say it as he knew well enough what she meant. The heart was simply genuine.

Much to her surprise, Lincoln embraced her. He was sometimes shy when showing deep affection, but he felt the need to now.

"You're the best sister ever, Lori." He told her, completely casting the time he called the worst sister away.

The girl's heart melted, those aren't exactly words she expected to hear ever. It made her realize that it wasn't necessarily true as much as the boy believed it. Hearing those words made her think about their latest interactions more thoroughly. A deep guilt began to grow within her. She would have a lot on her mind in the next hours to come.

She shrugged those negatives thoughts off and responded. "...And you're the best and only little bro I could have ever wanted." A nearly mirrored, but equally sincere rebuttal.

Ceasing the hug, Lincoln returned back to working on his comic as Lori laid back down. That heart to heart was exactly what she needed today.

She remained by his side up until dinner time had come.

And they knew what they were in for seeing how it is Sunday, that meant salisbury steak was on the menu for today.

Lynn Sr. was already cooking for quite a while as the smell lingered in the whole house.

Lincoln and Lori left the comfort of the bed and made their way downstairs to join the others again.

Upon everyone reaching their seat, dinner was officially served.

Unexpectedly, their dad actually acknowledged the elephant in the room.

"So, what have you two been up to lately? You've been spending a lot of time together." Lynn Sr. mentioned when he started cutting into his steak.

"Oh, you know, just... playing video games, and hanging out. Lincoln's got a cool little comic he's working on." Lori said, unsure if mentioning the latter was the best idea, but it did make her response more distinct.

"Really?" He asked, glaring at Lincoln.

"Come on, Dad, you know how much I love Ace Savvy. Those comics are the best, so I wanted to try doing some of my own!" The boy exclaimed, keeping things rolling.

"You hear that, honey? We got a little comic book artist in our home." He chuckled and nodded at Rita, who smiled back hearing the news.

That chat got cut short as the other kids intervened. Luna started speaking of Mick Swagger's latest slams, Luan made dinner related puns while Lynn gloated about her latest sports trophy. Everything spoken from the kids overlapped each other as it transformed into a chaotic conversation.

Realistically, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Lori and Lincoln's normal bonding. When things turned deviant, then that's when they needed to be careful. They just had to keep their not so moral deeds to themselves and they'd be alright. Luckily, there was so many children in the Loud House that needed attention that nobody noticed anything too strange. Lynn Sr. and Rita always had to make their rounds with everyone.

Later on, everyone ate what they could off their plate and dinner successfully concluded.

Most of the kids went and crowded into the living room to go watch The Dream Boat.

All except Lori, Leni and Lincoln, who instead returned to their own rooms.

Lori decided to pay Leni a visit. She had hoped she wasn't lonely these recent few hours. Normally, those two were inseparable, they usually did everything together.

Meanwhile, Lincoln got to work on his comic. He still had a lot of stuff to do for it. It wouldn't be done for a while, but he needed whatever time he could get. He'd be sure to keep at it up until it was bedtime.

* * *

Hours moved by swiftly as the clock reached 10pm.

Lincoln began to get ready for the usual ritual that comes each night, getting some proper rest.

Following showering and brushing his teeth, the boy dressed into his pajamas then headed to his room to doze off.

Once arriving, he got into bed and prepared to rest.

All he had to do now is turn off the night light.

Before he got to, a faint noise struck his ears.

It was a light knocking sound, and it came from his door. Who is it? Lincoln could only assume it was Lori trying to sleep in his bed this time instead, even though she did mention they were taking a break from their little affairs. However, given her flirtatious nature these last few days, it wouldn't be surprising to him.

Whoever stood behind his door didn't give any hints. No words were spoken from them, just light, innocent sounding knocks.

The boy sat up from the comfort of his bed and went to find out who it was.

He opened the door slowly and peeked an eye out.

It was Leni. She held her pillow and blanket in her arms while smiling at him.

"Hey, Leni, what's up?" Lincoln asked, genuinely surprised to find that it wasn't Lori seeking him this late at night.

"Hi, Lincoln, can I like, sleep in here with you tonight?" The girl asked politely, hoping for a positive response.

This was unexpected for him, but she wasn't the type to have any sort of strange intentions, maybe she needed some company?

"Umm, sure." Lincoln's response was hesitant, yet he couldn't say no to her. Not to those pure eyes, or that gentle soul.

He held the door open and moved to the side of it, inviting her into his chamber for the night.

She took a moment to place her own pillow and blanket next to his.

His bed wasn't designed for two people, but he figured this was just for tonight. He felt willing to make it work for her. Besides, he himself can get a bit lonely at night seeing how he's the only the Loud kid without a roommate.

Leni crawled into the bed and pampered her pillow up a bit, yearning for him to come join her.

He hopped in and scooted next to her, tucking his body under his covers.

She immediately hugged him on the spot, tightening her grip her brother so he couldn't escape, or hardly even breathe.

"Urgh, Leni, t-too tight." He choked out, being stuck in that almost deadly, yet loving hug of hers.

"Oops! Sorry, Lincy, I'm just trying to cuddle with you!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"It's fine, just not so tight, Leni." He mumbled while catching his breath.

She loosened up a bit and snuggled next to him. They've always been on good terms, though she was never this overly affectionate. Is there a catch here?

"So, why did you want to sleep with me tonight?" The boy asked.

"Well, I like, saw you and Lori sleeping together the other night. You guys looked so happy and I thought maybe I could try the same with you." She admitted.

He could tell, but didn't feel the need to capitalize on it, prying into it might cause a problem.

"Did you see us doing anything in particular?" Lincoln questioned. He hated asking it, but he needed to know if he saw what he did to Lori. Or what she made him do to her. A witness to those unspeakable acts would ruin everything in their ongoing bond.

"No, I only saw you both sleeping. You two totes looked comfy, that's why I came here, Lincy. I wanted to get a chance to bunk and snuggle with you, too!" Leni said happily.

Phew, a close one. His worries then vanished. All she wanted was a bed buddy for the night, that's hardly asking much of him. He would oblige without a problem.

Before he got to say a word, Leni continued. "I use to sleep with Lori sometimes if I was really scared, or cold, or lonely, but she stopped letting me in her bed because one night I hit her in the face in my sleep. She had a bruise on her cheek and I felt so bad. I didn't mean it to hurt her, Lincoln..." Her voice was sorrowful.

Lincoln knew she wouldn't dare harm anyone intentionally, let alone a family member.

"I know you wouldn't hurt anyone Leni, it was just an accident. Y-you can sleep with me anytime you want!" He blurted that last part out awkwardly. He pitied her, but sleeping together based off his previous word didn't seem like the best idea. Lori might get envious and take it out on her.

If her relationship with Bobby meant anything, it showed how possessive and needy she can be at times. Her recently strengthened bond with Lincoln would make her prone to jealousy. Would Leni dare try to steal her 'Lincy boo boo bear' from her? It's hard to tell at the moment, but it's definitely possible.

"Ohh, I can? Thanks, Lincy, you're so sweet!" She uttered in a loving tone.

She followed up her gratitude by wrapping her arms around his head and tucking him into her chest, making him rest his head on her breasts.

"So, how did you accidentally punch Lori?" Lincoln asked, his face still buried in her chest. He didn't mean to bring up such a distressing event, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Well..." As Leni begin to answer him the whole event unfolded in her mind.

{The girl was dreaming and squirming in her sleep next to Lori. She couldn't stop moving.}

{Leni gripped the blankets and ended up stripping them off of Lori, leaving her exposed to the chilliness of the night.}

{Lori awoke right after, shivering and frustrated.}

{She then confronted her sister, trying to figure out what on earth she was doing.}

{When she looked over at her, she mumbled and moved in her sleep.}

{Leni became lost in a dream, or a fashion related nightmare.}

{Her sister's first instinct was to snap her out of it by awaking her. She attempted to by tugging on the blanket, but got met with something she never saw coming.}

{"No, let go, it's my dress!" Leni screamed as her right hand formed a fist, pulling on the cover and striking Lori right in the face.}

{"Leni!" Lori shrieked at the top of her lungs, finally waking her up.}

{She opened her eyes and noticed that the side of her sister's face was red, becoming horrified at the realization of her actions.}

{"You literally just punched me in your sleep! Get out of my bed!"} Lori shouted in anger.

{Leni obeyed, picking herself up and returning to her own bed.}

{She didn't let the girl see her face, but she was on the verge of crying. She managed to fight any tears back, but still felt horrible.}

{Luckily, the next day Lori forgave Leni and they hugged it out. Although, it remains as one of her least favorite memories.}

"...And that's how it happened."

After Leni finished telling the tale to Lincoln as he rested on her, shame set in. He shouldn't have even asked about it. He sensed her mood saddening after thinking of what she did.

To make up for this, he tightened his hug around her and smiled, allowing his affection towards her speak for itself.

As for now, he tried to get some rest as he nuzzled her chest.

Momentarily, they cuddled this way until Leni began tossing her body around.

She turned away from him, facing and pressing her butt up against his crotch.

Lincoln had no clue if she did that intentionally, but he had no gripes with it. Given this position he laid in at the time, he was practically spooning her.

Seconds later, a thunderous, comical sound exploded from Leni's rear, a very loud indicator of flatulence.

Lincoln's pelvis felt the sheer warmth of it all.

He couldn't see her face had blushed from embarrassment.

"Oops, totes sorry, Lincy..." She mumbled, mentioning her fault.

"Don't worry, Leni, happens to the best of us." He said, reassuring that there was no harm done.

His mind raced rapidly after that little slip up. Or would it be slip out in this case? Whatever it was, his fixation on butts and farts remained disgustingly apparent. It all came back to him again. It wasn't just with Lori it seemed. Hopefully, he'd grow out of this.

"I hope Leni farts again..."

The boy's pants tightened for the second time while he remained in that position.

He had no idea himself if she felt it, yet his penis did its best to try and poke through his underwear.

His spooning session ended abruptly as the girl ended up rolling over on her stomach. She was trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Lincoln had no intentions of sleeping after being in such close proximity to her.

Leni flopped over in the right position, rear up and vulnerable.

He hiked her dress up and exposed her rump on instinct.

She felt far too drowsy to notice it either, lucky for him.

Back in Lori's room, she woke up and realized Leni wasn't in there. Her gut told her she was with Lincoln.

"Oh, no, I swear Lincoln better not..." She spoke to herself in fear that he is going to do something regrettable.

Hoping to prevent anything foul, she hopped out of bed and left her room.

In the first time in ages, she found herself nervous as she walked down the hall.

A few steps later, Lori closed in on his door and prayed that she wasn't too late.

Currently, in Lincoln's chamber, another shameful feeling overwhelmed him before he moved further.

He couldn't do this, not to her. She's not exactly the sexual deviant like her sister. Lori was smarter and more level-headed, she could cover her tracks better as well. Maybe not as good as Lola, but she knew how to keep things behind closed doors. Leni wasn't intelligent enough in that regard and he would feel horrible if he violated her.

If he started tonguing her, he would imagine her asking something like... "Lincy, why are you licking my butthole?" It's moments like these where thinking before acting is absolutely crucial to avoid making mistakes.

"I can't do that to her..." Lincoln whispered under his breath, considering the consequences that could form if he did this.

Once making his decision, another knock was heard on his door.

He directed his attention towards it and crawled off his bed to answer it. Who is it now?

The boy opened it, finding Lori standing in front of him.

"Room for one more?" She asked, her voice sounded relaxed after noticing Leni was sound asleep. She figured that's where she headed off to. From the looks of it, he didn't do anything stupid either, so her mind became at ease.

"Sure, I think you can squeeze in here. The space is a little tight, though." Lincoln mentioned quietly, not opposed to idea, nor shocked that she wanted to sleep with them.

The door remained open and a dim light shined through it.

She realized while moving closer that Lincoln had pushed Leni's dress up. Her panties were still on thankfully, but her cute butt was revealed in plain sight.

Lori frowned at him.

Lincoln looked at her shamefully, but he did stop his urge. He really did.

"Lori, I wasn't going to, I wanted to, but I knew it wasn't-" His voice was louder than he realized as she palmed his mouth shut.

"Shh, it's alright, but don't ever do that to her." Lori muttered, feeling the need to lecture him. Although, he at least made the right choice. They both needed to keep things simple and on the down low. Rimming Leni would only make things complicated.

The girl hugged him before they both dove into bed.

Lincoln being the smallest, got squashed in the middle of his two big sisters.

The lack of space doubled as Lori joined in, not that it mattered. The only thing left to do now is get some sleep, they all have to be up for school in the morning.

Prior to then, she pulled the boy into her chest yet again, petting him as he rested there. She hated admitting it, but she was actually jealous of Leni.

However, she held no spite. The girl is like her best friend. Her incestuous fetish based fling with Lincoln is just something else she now cherished.

Regardless, Lori loved her whole family so much. Going away to college in a few weeks and seeing them less is going to be so difficult for her.

Especially with Lincoln, he'd certainly be on her mind frequently. Whenever he hits puberty she would really crank things up a notch, expand on their already weird kinks and whatnot. Her vanilla relationship with Bobby is going decent, yet it wasn't exactly engraved in stone now. Her recent sexual cravings were ones that he couldn't satisfy. Unless something changed, it might not work out much longer.

Sadly, her complicated relations with her brother probably wouldn't either. Or at least, she could never be open about it. They'd both be paranoid for life if they pursued a serious relationship, but having some fun here and there wouldn't hurt.

Lori needed to also be honest with herself. She wasn't perfect. Aside from basically cheating on Bobby, she enabled Lincoln's new found kinks alongside her own, little fetishes they both didn't even know they possessed. She only hoped that he wouldn't turn into a complete creep. Maybe sometime away from each other would be a good thing?

Until that day comes, she intended to spend as much as she could with him and their family. Being away for nine months out of a year wasn't going to be easy, but she'd hope it'd be worth it. Most of her siblings had goals as did she. She had to figure out what she desired to be in life. The time she would spend in school needed to pay off.

Lori pictured herself coming home from her first two semesters of college a year from now. She envisioned Lincoln transforming over the years from a young boy into a man and that thought made her overjoyed. She saw the same for her sisters as well. And she herself would have obviously aged as well, but she couldn't wait to see how her siblings will turnout throughout the years.

She almost wanted to cry right now with all this on her mind, though she really needed to sleep now. This could be worried about when those moments arrived.

Still holding Lincoln in her arms, she closed her eyes and prepared to finally doze off.

Lori slept peacefully for a while up until a strange dream occurred.

{Lincoln ran to Lori's room, he had something to show her and he could hardly contain his excitement.}

{"Hey, Lori!" He yelled, banging on her door.}

{The girl opened it and saw him grinning at her.}

{"What is it, Lincoln?" She asked, curious to see why he was so gleeful.}

{"I finished my comic!" Lincoln said happily. He was so proud of the final product.}

{He couldn't wait to see his big sis' reaction as he handed the comic book over to her. He hoped to death she would like it as much as he did.}

{Lori took it in her hands and observed it.}

{Her eyes widened when she noticed the title. "The Adventures of Peeboy and Fartgirl."}

{"It's about two young crime fighters who deal out justice with peeing and farting!" Lincoln rapidly spoke as she opened it up and viewed the material.}

{Lori became horrified when she realized that this was her fault, that she caused all of this.}

{Her jaw dropped as she skimmed through the whole comic. She felt like she was going to die, but luckily before that...}

She woke up.

Lori's eyes shot open.

She sweated and panted something fierce as she lifted herself up. She couldn't believe it, thank goodness it was only horrible nightmare.

As she laid back down, she saw Lincoln deep in sleep next to her.

On instinct, she embraced him once again, gaining the original sleeping position she held.

Lori gazed at him as he started snoring into her chest. He was such a smart and sweet kid, there's no way he would turn out wrong. One day, he would reach his goal in life she believed. Speaking of which, she couldn't wait to see how his comic actually turns out, but that would be saved for some other time.

With such positive thoughts and feelings in her mind, the girl went to sleep. Tomorrow would just be a regular day for all of them. Yet, each one that followed from here on would be crucial as things would change in the near future.


End file.
